gundam_seed_destinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny is the second TV series set in the Cosmic Era universe of Gundam. Set two years after the original Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny features many new characters and some returning ones. Gundam SEED Destiny had its premiere broadcast in Japan on October 9, 2004 at 6:00 p.m. on the JNN TV stations (Tokyo Broadcasting System (TBS TV), Mainichi Broadcasting System (MBS TV, producing TV station), etc.) and ended October 1, 2005. Bandai Entertainment has announced that Gundam SEED Destiny is licensed for the North American market, and confirmed at Anime Expo 2006 that it will broadcast on Canadian television on YTV. There is no schedule date to broadcast the series in the US at this time according to Bandai Entertainment. On Christmas 2005 a special episode ("Final Plus") aired, called "The Chosen Future". The episode is mainly a remake of the Final Phase (Ep 50), with a few storyline changes, a lengthened battle, and an epilogue to the series. On March 2013, a new HD Remastering airing had begun. Like the HD Remaster of Gundam SEED, the remastering of SEED Destiny not only improves the animation for HD viewings, but also alters lines and scenes from the original airings, as well as introducing brand new Mobile Suits. Overview Spoiler Warning: ''Spoiler details may follow.Directed by Mitsuo Fukuda, ''Gundam SEED Destiny is the sequel to Gundam SEED and the second Gundam series to be set in the Cosmic Era timeline. For background information see Factions of the Cosmic Era, for the events in the first series see Bloody Valentine War, for the events in Gundam SEED Destiny see Second Bloody Valentine War. Set in C.E. 73, two years after the peace treaty between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance was signed in Gundam SEED, members of the Earth Alliance special task force known as Phantom Pain hi-jack three advanced mobile suits from a ZAFT armoury base during a meeting between Orb representative Cagalli Yula Athha and new ZAFT chairman Gilbert Durandal. What begins as a pursuit of this band of Extended Naturals by Orb refugee Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala, and the crew of the Minerva, escalates into cataclysmic circumstances which lead to the declaration of yet another war. Themes and reactions Spoiler Warning: ''Spoiler details may follow.While still focused on the conflict between Naturals and Coordinators, ''Destiny's focus was placed more on the ideological conflicts held by the characters, with social commentary proposing an interesting global government conspiracy theory for the real world. In a wide scope, the series poses the question of what would be the best path for humanity to follow: one where people's paths are chosen, but they are able to live to their full potential, or that of freedom and the inevitable conflict that will occur? However, these themes were not always apparent, and although a ratings success, Destiny could not match either the previous success of Gundam SEED or Fullmetal Alchemist , both of which previously aired on the popular Saturday evening prime-time slot. But Destiny's DVD sales were very large, surpassing SEED's DVD sales. Staff Director: Fukuda Mitsuo Series Writer: Morosawa Chiaki Character Designer: Hirai Hisashi Mechanical Designer: Okawara Kunio, Yamane Kimitoshi Design Works: Fujioka Kenki Art Director: Ikeda Shigemi Sound Director: Fujino Sadayoshi Music: Sahashi Toshihiko Producer: Takeda Seiji (MBS), Sato Hiroyuki (Sunrise) Songs Openings: *''Ignited'' by T.M.Revolution (ep. 1-13) *''PRIDE'' by HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR (ep. 14-24) *''Bokutachi no Yukue'' (Our Whereabouts) by Hitomi Takahashi (ep. 25-37) *''Wings of Words'' by CHEMISTRY (ep.38-50) *''vestige'' by T.M.Revolution (ep. FINAL PLUS ~The Chosen Future~) Endings: *''Reason'' by Nami Tamaki (ep. 1-13 HD remaster ep. 1-12) * Result ''by Nami Tamaki (HD remaster ep. 12-13) *''Life Goes On by Mika Arisaka (ep. 14-25) *''Life Goes On'' 2013 Remix' by'' Mika Arisaka (HD remaster ep. 14 onwards) *''I Wanna Go To A Place...'' by Rie fu (ep. 26-37); Two Versions of this song (English and Japanese Lyrics) sung Rie Fu herself were used in that run, with the English Lyrics only appearing in Episodes 28 and 32 with the rest of the episodes using Japanese Lyrics. *''Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru'' (君は僕に似ている; You Resemble Me) by See-Saw (ep. 38-50, Final Plus); Instrumental Version of this song was first played in Episode 29; Lyrics used in Final Plus is different from the one used in Episodes 38-50. '''Insert Songs: *''Mizu no Akashi'' (水の証; Token of Water) by Tanaka Rie (Meer Campbell - eps. 10, 29) *''Fields of hope'' by Tanaka Rie (Lacus Clyne)(Eps. 7,9 Final Plus) *''Meteor'' by T.M.Revolution(ep 23) *''Quiet Night C.E. 73'' by Tanaka Rie (Meer Campbell) *''Shinkai no Kodoku'' (The Sea's Loneliness) by Kuwashima Houko (eps. 21,32,33) *''Vestige'' by T.M.Revolution (eps 39, 42, 49) *''Honoo No Tobira'' (焔の扉; Door of Flames) by Yuki Kajiura|FictionJunction YUUKA (ep. 40) *''EMOTION'' by Tanaka Rie (Meer Campbell) (Ep. 47) *''Anna Isshi Datta no ni''( we were so close together, but) violin only Episodes Trivia Spoiler Warning: ''Spoiler details may follow.The series contains several references to previous Gundam and Fukuda-directed anime series. *The series appears to be designed to parallel Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, with the plot, character, and mobile suit designs notably mirroring it at several places. Most notable of these are the main character Shinn Asuka, the characters Stellar Loussier and Lunamaria Hawke, the title, and the designs of various mobile suits and armours. *Most notable among the non-Gundam references are those to Fukuda's Future GPX Cyber Formula television and OVA series. These include several vehicles used in these series, such as the convertible that Athrun drives in Episode 8, and the motorcycle that Shinn rides in Episode 21, as well as some images including the scene in the fourth OP with Gilbert and Talia is almost an exact duplicate of a scene with Kyoshiro Nagumo and Kyoko Aoi in the ''Cyber Formula Sin OP. *The Destiny Gundam itself is a leftover of sorts from SEED's initial production. Chief designer Okawara Kunio had been charged with designing the original Freedom Gundam as a mobile suit with compact, "always-on" versions of the original three Striker Packs. Several rough designs of this concept have been released in official material, and it is evident that in early attempts, the result would have been simply too cluttered and (presumably) difficult to animate, hence the drastically alternate, final design for Freedom. However, this concept obviously made it through for the second try, as the Destiny Gundam features compact forms of the first three Impulse Silhouettes (which are nearly identical in function and design as the three Striker Packs) as standard weaponry. This is a rather ironic footnote to the fact that Destiny Gundam and Freedom Gundam are made complete opposites in the storyline. *Majority of the returning cast grew taller and lost weight. Most are underweight according to the body mass index. *The "Destiny" in the title of the series can refer to several things. **The second Mobile Suit Shinn Asuka pilots, is the ZGMF-X42S Destiny. **The "Destiny" plan proposed by Gilbert Durandal to end all conflict between Naturals and Coordinators. **The "destiny" of the main character, Shinn Asuka, and the "fates" of the returning characters from the previous series. *In its initial run in Japan, it occupied the same Saturday 6 p.m. timeslot on MBS and TBS as Gundam SEED and Full Metal Alchemist (which was shown in between GS and GSD.) *In Episode (Phase) 15, towards the end when Athrun Zala enters the 'waiting room' overlooking the Minerva's Mobile Suit hanger you can see Shinn Asuka laying on the couch reading a magazine with the band HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR (who did the shows 2nd Opening theme) on the cover. *In Gundam SEED Destiny, a common practice with ZAFT Mobile Suits is the names being acronyms: Consider ZAKU (ZAFT Armed Keeper of Unity), GOUF (Guardian of Unity Forerunner), and DOM (Dauntless Obliterator Magnificent). This practice was actually first seen in Gundam SEED, with GUNDAM (General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver, and all subsequent variations), and most likely originated with the MRC-F20 SUMO (Strike Unit for Maneuver Operations), in Yoshiyuki Tomino's ∀ Gundam. *In November 2004, Takanori Nishikawa (as T.M. Revolution) made Gundam singles history when his single, "Ignited", hit the #1 spot in Japanese Oricon's daily top 20 singles; a first for the franchise. Up until then, the highest ranking Gundam song was T.M. Revolution's own "Invoke", which had made it to #2. Initial sales data has "Ignited" as having sold 108,000 copies. "Ignited" is the first opening theme song for Gundam Seed Destiny while "Invoke" was the first opening theme song for Gundam Seed. *The word "Gundam" is actually only said twice, in the first episode by Cagalli and in the second by Sting. *In Episode 22, there is a slight error in a split-second animation frame where the Force Impulse Gundam slashes through a Murasame. Instead of the Force Impulse, the Aile Strike Gundam's likeness is seen. This suggests that the said frame is reused from Seed, and was not modified. *Along with its prequel, Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny is the Gundam series that scored the most brilliant achievements in Animage's Anime Grand Prix. It won the 1st place in 2002, 2004 and 2005, and selected as the runner up in 2003 and 2006. Other Gundam series that come up to Gundam SEED's achievements are the original Mobile Suit Gundam (won the 1st place twice), followed by Zeta Gundam, Gundam ZZ, Gundam Wing and Gundam 00 (each won the second place once). *In spite of above awards, various mecha and Gundam fans consider SEED Destiny as the worse Gundam series ever, only speaking of a few things from it positively. *It's been said that even the original voice actors dislike their experiences making the show. Kenichi Suzumura has expressed his preference for how ''Super Robot Wars Z ''handled the plot and Shinn's character, which is regarded as vastly superior to the series. He even once said that the genuine Shinn is the one in the game. Conversely, Fukuda has expressed his hatred on how Banpresto handled SEED Destiny. External links *GUNDAM SEED DESTINY: Official Website *GundamOfficial: Official Gundam Site *MAHQ: For Gundam And Other Mecha *Gundam Seed Destiny Screenshots Gallery *Anime News Network: Gundam Seed Destiny information page at Anime News Network *Gundam News: Gunota Headlines *Mobile Suit: Advent Destiny - Online RPG, previously known as Advent Destiny/Seed RPG *Gundam SEED Destiny on Gundam Wiki Category:TV Shows